Shapeshifter
by PokemonTraders67
Summary: Ace and Colin where suppose to be normal college students, but when one stumbles upon a magic ring, they discover that their world is bigger than anyone thought. (A completely original story) In the same world as Telepath, by Dacow115
1. Shapeshifter - Prologue - Pilot

**Hello! PokemonTraders here!**

**Welcome to a story that I just wrote for a school project, so it's not very good. But I just figured that I would upload it for fun. It's not finished, it only has 14 Chapters but if you guys like it then perhaps I will finish it. The Prologue and Chapter 1 will be the pilot chapters for this story. It is not Pokemon and is completely original. I know that I label this a Percy Jackson Fan-fic but it's not a fan-fic, is that bad? I just feel like Percy Jackson is the closest thing to this story.**

**But without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Is it finished?" asked a voice, its figure hidden in the shadows.

"Yes," came another voice from across the room.

"Do you realize the power this will give me. . . the kingdom?" asked the first voice. "Yes, your Majesty," replied the second voice, still from across the room.

"Then we must announce this at once!"

"No!" The figure stopped. He had forgotten that he was talking to the king. "Forgive me your Majesty, but if we tell the public, some of them might not react that well too. . . " he paused for a moment, "to the creation."

"You're probably right," mumbled the king. "The citizens might get scared and revolt. The _creation_, as you call it might, um, upset them, no one knows what it can do. Fully, at least." The king stepped out into the light. He was a tall man with broad, strong shoulders. He wore a shiny gold crown covered in rubies and emeralds as if he had wanted to make his crown as sparkly as can be. At his belt hung a sword, hidden in its sheath. At the end of the hilt lay a big glowing diamond.

"Would you like to try, _it_?" asked the second figure who also stepped into the light.

"Of course! Artair, do you think I'm stupid? Of course, I'll try it, I thought dwarfs were smarter!"

"I'm very sorry, your Majesty," replied the dwarf. Artair was short and stubby. He wore a black tunic with a fur cloak. At his belt there was a small hammer, whether it was for self-defense or for work, the king knew not. His face was smudged with black soot, as though he had been working in ashes.

"I must try it and see if it works, I'm giving it to my granddaughter, you know. " said the king, a little irritated.

"Of course, sire, forgive me for asking but, WHY ARE YOU GIVING IT TO YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Artair shouted. He then put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry, sir. I couldn't help myself. "

"It's okay. I have asked myself that question as well, but the fortune tellers have told me that May will be of great service to us. "

Artair pulled out a crystal ring and gave it to the king. "Here you go."

The king slipped it on. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "Nothing can stop us now."


	2. Shapeshifter - Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Welcome to my second update of Shapeshifter! This is the second pilot chapter of this story, let me know in the reviews if you want me to continue!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Hello, my name is Ace and this is the very strange story of how I saved the world, with my friend, Colin, of course. So without further ado, let's start the story.

It was a dark and stormy night… just kidding, it was actually a very bright day. I was out collecting the eggs from my chickens when my friend Colin pulled in

"What are you doing?" asked Colin as he walked over to where I was grabbing the last few eggs.

"Just finishing up the chores. I still have to put the eggs away though."

"Okay, do you want me to help you out?" He asked.

"Sure. If you feel like it."

Colin and I were roommates and we help each other out doing the chores. Officially the farm belonged to me, but Colin shared the land.

The farm was small, only two cows and 200 chickens. Okay, I guess that's a lot of chickens, but we sold eggs to the college that Colin and I went to. We had to pay for tuition somehow.

Well, enough with the introductions, let's move on.

After we finished putting the eggs in cartons, Colin and I went to the college, the University of Maine, by the way.

We dropped off the eggs and the money we made to the college to pay for tuition. We dropped eggs off to the college every other day. Tomorrow we would sell eggs to Walmart or Tops. Whoever needed them.

"So, who do you think is gonna need eggs?" I asked, "Tomorrow, I mean. "

"Probably Tops," he answered. "We haven't sold to them in a while. "

"Ok," I said. I slumped down in my seat and thought. _I am bored with this. All I do is wake up, go to school, come home, take care of the chickens, and go to sleep. _Now I love farming and all, but I was doing the same thing over and over again. I really wanted a change. Little did I know that I would get my wish immediately.


End file.
